The Gamewars Volume 2-Interstellar Arrows
by Voyager15
Summary: [SEQUEL TO THE GAMEWARS VOLUME 1-MORTAL WORLDS] The conflict between Minecraft and Robloxian forces has ended when Snixdigger was overthrown, but when an SOS probe crash landed at Roblox, its star map pointing to a particular star in the sky, everyone is up for another adventure. (DISCLAIMER: I don't own Minecraft, Roblox, The Powder Toy, or Kerbal Space Program)
1. Minecraft, Roblox, TPT, and KSP Cities

**_Major Cities/Villages Before Interstellar Arrows/After Mortal Worlds_**

**Minecraft Cities:**

**Capitals:**

_Herobrine's Capital_

_Mojang_

**Port Cities:**

_Picax_

_Shearport_

_Blokopolis_

**Mining Cities:**

_ShovelHoe_

_SubSurface_

_StillGround_

**Manufacturer Cities:**

_Crafter_

_Mineplex_

_Redstoneller_

_FarminBuild_

**Trading Cities:**

_MineTrack_

_OldVille_

_Intercepter Trade_

_IronTravern_

**Military Cities:**

_IronWall_

_Nether Fort Brix_

**Non-Overworld Cities:**

_LavaRock_

_GlowStone Fire_

_Blazer_

_Nether Fort Brix_

_Ender Realm_

**Minor Villages:**

_GravelStone_

_Wooden Fire_

_Icy Stillville_

_WaterFound_

_Trackerville_

_CreepVille_

**Portal Cities:**

_Nether Passage_

_Ender Entrance_

_**Roblox Cities:**_

**Capitals:**

_Roblox_

**Port Cities:**

_Cargo Blox_

_Robloxia_

**Manufacturer Cities:**

_BuildDestroy_

_Bloxxia_

**Trading Cities:**

_Bloxxer_

_Solidity_

**Military Cities:**

_Cargo Blox_

_Tanker Ville_

_Floating Fortress_

**Minor Towns/Suburbs:**

_SouthVille Desert_

_LumberTown_

_Ocean Outpost_

_Icern Outpost_

**_The Powder Toy Cities:_**

**Capitals:**

_PowderEx_

_World Relay_

**Tech Cities:**

_Array_

_Spark_

_Lightning_

_Battery_

_Wire_

_EMP_

_Electric Highway_

**Firepower Cities:**

_Deuterium_

_Bomber_

_DMG_

_Destroyer_

_C-5 Ice_

_AntiMatter_

_Atomic_

**Experimenting Cities:**

_Fusion_

_Factory Lane_

_Test Lands_

_SkyCloud_

_Inventioneer_

_Type 99_

**Underground Cities:**

_OutGround_

_Dirt Base_

_Steel Cove_

_Quartz Cave_

_Bunker A53_

_Bunker H878_

_Bunker D451_

**Civilian Cities:**

_Glass Shard_

_Arctic City_

_DC 5_

_Seaside City_

_Underground Bunker_

**_Kerbal Space Program:_**

_~Planet Moho~_

**Capital:**

_Moho City_

**Bases:**

_Scorched Plains_

_Side Crater_

_Deep Death_

_Northern Star_

**Space Stations:**

_Direct Sunlight_

_Alpha Defender_

_Moho Stationary_

_~Planet Eve~_

**Capital:**

_Evian Colony_

**Bases:**  
><em>Ground Colony<br>City Float  
>Comms Replay<em>

**Space Stations:**  
><em>Moho Relay<br>Study Station 4  
>E-Map Station<em>

_~Satellite Gilly~_

**Bases**:  
><em>Kerthane Fort<br>Needle III_

**Space Stations:**  
><em>Solar 5<em>

_~Planet Kerbin~_

**Capital City:**  
><em>Kerbal Space Center<em>

**Bases:**  
><em>Island Air Strip<br>Inner Space Center  
>Kerbin City<br>Lake Town_

**Space Stations:**  
><em>Study Station 1<br>Interplanetary Station Relay  
>Orbital Weapon Platform<br>Space City I  
>Refuel Station<em>

_~Satellite Mün~_

**Bases:**  
><em>MoonBase Alpha<br>MoonBase Beta  
>Fleet Defense<br>Crater Top_

**Space Stations:**  
><em>Moon Relay<br>Comms Relay_

_~Satellite Minimus~_

**Bases:**  
><em>Ice Plains<br>Frozen Hills_

**Space Stations:**  
><em>Outer Relay<br>Space Junk Protection Analysis_

_~Planet Duna~_

**Capital:**  
><em>Red Soil<em>

**Bases:**  
><em>Deep Margin<br>Ice Base  
>Control Stations<em>

**Space Stations:**  
><em>Study Station 2<br>Duna Station  
>Orbital Strike Force<em>

_~Satellite Ike~_

**Bases:**  
><em>Weapon Testing Field<br>Base 23_

**Space Stations:**  
><em>Tiny Motley<em>

_~Dwarf Planet Dres~_

**Capital:**  
><em>Broken Rock<em>

**Bases:**  
><em>Iron Stronghold<br>Scarred Surface_

**Space Stations:**  
><em>Kerbal Planetary Station<em>

_~Planet Jool~_

**Capital:**  
><em>Balloon City<em>

**Sky Bases:**  
><em>Weightless<br>Spaceplane Airstrip  
>Constant Energy<br>Stopped In Time_

**Space Stations:**  
><em>Study Station 3<br>Jool Fighter Base  
>DIVIDE Superweapon Platform<em>

_~Satellite Laythe~_

**Capital**:  
><em>Laythe Base<em>

**Bases**:  
><em>Laythe Outpost<br>Ocean Ship_

_~Satellite Vall~_

**Capital:**  
><em>Vall Base<em>

**Bases:**  
><em>Stone Hill<em>

_~Satellite Tylo~_

**Capital:**  
><em>Tylo Base<em>

_~Satellite Bop~_

**Capital:**  
><em>Bop Base<em>

**Bases:**  
><em>Kraken's Home<br>Black Stone_

_~Satellite Pol~_

_**None Established**_

_~Dwarf Planet Eeloo~_

**Capital:**  
><em>Ice Shelf<em>

**Bases:**  
><em>Joolian Settlement<br>Cracked Steel  
>Killer Temperature<em>

**Space Stations:**  
><em>Joolian Invasion Dropship Force<br>Interplanetary Relay_

* * *

><p><strong>Planets are up to date as of KSP Version 0.24 <strong>


	2. Prologue-SOS Probe

**_4 Years before the events of Mortal Worlds..._**

"This is Jebediah Kerman Commander, the Kerbal Deep Space SOS Probe has been re-awakened from its sleep," said a voice from one side of a radio.

"Affirmative. Course set for Eve, the gravity sling is enough to bring it out of the solar system."

"Jeb, I still can't believe you are doing this."

"For the greater good, Kirrim."

"I still remember how cautious you are about letting nearby worlds know of our existence, I mean TPT was nice in lending us a hand, but you know not everyone is friendly."

"We have to stop Jool's power grab. We already lost Dres, and if we loose Duna we'd be next on the list."

"But Jeb-"

"Listen, Jool has an army big enough to defeat our strongest forces in less than a minute. You've seen the battle we had at Eeloo. Their forces crushed us in less than ten minutes. Not to mention, they have _IT_."

"Jeb, I detect a hostile ship near the probe, fully armed."

"What?! I thought this will be a safe route!"

"The ship's closing in."

"Can we steer clear of it?"

"Negative. They're firing their missiles."

Silence for a few seconds. They then heard an explosion, followed by the screen saying _'LOST CONTACT.'_

"Jeb, the probe has been hit. Do you still have contact with it?

"Negative, I'm trying."

"This war is turning out badly."

"Kirrim, label this as mission failure. If we can't call help from the stars then we might as call surrender."

"Affirmative. I don't know about the surrender part, though."

"Whatever it takes to minimize casualties."

"The probe is still headed towards the star system MC-13. The planet is inhabited, but I don't know if they are friendlies or hostiles."

"Maybe we still have a chance in this war."

"Maybe..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys, with another cliffhanger! Mwahahahaha! If you're from Mortal Worlds, congrads on getting this far with me! If you haven't read the first in this series I suggest you do read it!<strong>


	3. Chapter 1-Crash Land

**Voyager15**

"Aquabreez, can you hand me a hammer?" I said, attempting to pull out a loose metal pipe from a crumbling building. Now that Cargo Blox had been rebuilt, I was helping with the re-construction of the city Roblox. So far the work wasn't coming out so well;destroyed buildings, toppled bridges, dud explosives, even undetonated mines. It was dangerous work, one wrong step and you will find yourself a crater in the ground. Sonjey15 was checking the buildings up ahead, pistol in hand in case of an enemy. "This house is all clear, Voyager," he said to me, walking out of the broken doorway of a cracked building. That was when the doorway fell over, the entire building turning into brick projectiles and concrete dust. Sonjey watched the building, giving me an _oops-I-jinxed-it_ look. He then walked away from the rubble, saying,"Forget I said anything."

That night, I was stargazing with Scorpion Empire, sweeping the sky for any unusual activity. "Well, I think I'm done for the night," I said, folding up my telescope. "Nothing strange today, not even that moving star. Guess things are back to normal." That was when I saw a streak of light in the night sky. "Looks like I spoke too soon," I said excitedly, unfolding my telescope. Scorpion Empire then spoke up. "Had you ever had that feeling, when something is about to hit you?" I then said back,"Um, not really. Unless, you are trying to tell me something?" I looked up at the night sky again. That streak of light, I presumed a meteor, seemed to be headed towards us. "Ok, you should've told me sooner," I replied. The "meteor" was heading slightly south of my base. When it almost reached the ground I expected a deafening explosion or a shockwave to come from its landing site. None came. "Ok, that is NOT supposed to happen," I exclaimed.

"Then why DID it happen?"

"Stop playing riddles with me, Mr. Empire."

I went back down to the garage of my base. I jumped into my SUV, the long ranged one, and said to Scorpion,"You coming or not?" He jumped into the the seat next to me. I then said,"Press that button for me, will ya?" There was a lone button on the side of the garage. Scorpion Empire grabbed a rock and threw the rock at it. The rock hit the button, raising the garage door. I then stepped on the gas. The jeep suddenly drove backwards, smashing into the back of the garage. I then chuckled a bit. "Oops, forgot to fix that," I said, putting the car into "reverse". The jeep then drove forward, out towards the landing site of that strange meteorite.

When we got to the presumed landing spot, the rolling hills of the desert seemed to be mocking us, throwing sand into our eyes. "Ok, from my calculations I believe its somewhere here..." I said, taking out my metal detector. We didn't have to search for long, though. A half-buried short octagonal prism with a variety of strange blinking gadgets on it caught Scorpion Empire's interest immediately. "Interesting piece of equipment. It's not Robloxian, for sure. And Minecrafters don't have this type of technology yet," he said, absorbing every single detail on it. "I can almost make out some words on this. Hmmm, let's see. _K-E-R-B-A-L_, something, I presume that next word is deep, one of its letters are rubbed off. _Space SOS Probe_...ah, hah! Kerbal Deep Space SOS Probe!" he exclaimed, his eyes lighting up. "We should bring this to the experts. They can solve more than we can," I said, breaking Scorpion out of his daze. "Hurry, I don't have all day!" I exclaimed, throwing my metal detector back into the jeep.

"Very interesting," the Robloxian scientist said, intrigued by the small machine. "This seem to be a barometer," he said, pointing to a tube-like object. "Oh, look! A seismic analyzer! Those are rare around here! It even has a gravity detector! And to top it off, an old-fashion thermometer! My goodness, where did you find this extensive piece of technology?" he asked, excited by the machine. I replied,"Out in the desert. It crashed landed a few miles away from my base."

"Well, this is a pretty interesting find."

"Wait, its doing something."

The "probe" extended some sort of antenna. It seemed to scan its surroundings for a second. Then, the antenna retracted and they heard a hiss come from the object. They waited, tension in the room rising. And then, a metal disk dropped out. With the letters "_SOS DVD_" engraved on it.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! HAHA, you all are just dying to see what's up next! Oh, well. Might as well wait another week.<strong>

**And I'm doing this story in First Person! The POV changes from chapter to chapter and no, _I'm_ ****_not doing second person anytime soon. _Sorry if I sound a "little" harsh here, its just second person is hard for me to write.**


	4. Chapter 2-Outdated Laptops and Old Tech

**TheVoyger1234**

"Look, Voyager15, are you _SURE_ this is a piece of outdated tech?" I asked him. He nodded yes. "Yep, its a DVD for sure. Don't you have anything compatible with this?"

"Nope, I don't have anything except an old DVD reader that works with that. And we'll also need an adapter cord, the right operating system, and the right file extracting software. It's too risky, we might end up damaging the disk or corrupting the files. Now with the reinforced storage, most modern files are safe from corruption, but older files are more vulnerable to viruses and damages."

"Surely there must be any way?"

"Not unless you use the most _outdated_ intact computer Roblox has to offer."

Voyager15 thought for a second."Remember that Bloximeter 1520 Builderman owns? I bet it can handle a disk or two of old tech," he said to me excitedly. I replied,"Maybe, but those are over ten years out of date. Unless Builderman has been using it for testing, I don't know why he would own one, much less get one."

"Let's try asking him."

"I'm not so sure about that..." Scorpion Empire said nervously. "I'm good with combat and traps, but...I'm not so good around loyalty..."

"C'mon, Scorpion! This isn't loyalty, Builderman treats everyone as an equal. And he's not the type that will bite your head off."

"I'm still not coming."

"Ok, then miss out on the fun!"

As Voyager15 neared the capital, I planned to get on his nerves by talking about the latest in technology and all that when I saw a sand bag wall blocking the highway. I saw Robloxian FEAR Faction members guarding the wall. There was a barrier blocking the highway. They were letting cars through one by one. I pulled up to a booth. Surprisingly, SB was in it. "What are you doing here, SB?" I heard my brother (Voyager15) said. SB responded,"Oh, just some volunteer work. Since Roblox's defenses are down, we aren't taking any chances with any remnants of Snixdigger's army. Just yesterday we encountered a hostile group, but we crushed 'em."

"Ok, hey are you going to let us through?" asked Voyager15.

"Oh, yeah," SB exclaimed, pulling a lever. The barrier in front of the lane lifted up, letting them gain entry.

"Let's go, Voyger10," Voyager15 said to me. Voyger10 is my nickname, since TheVoyger1234 is kinda a mouthful, and TheVoyger(1+2+3+4)-The=Voyger10 (I doubt you will understand this). We walked towards the town hall, the sounds of construction work around us. We then saw Builderman helping some Robloxians moving rubble off the streets. "Hey, Builderman! What are you doing around here?" I shouted out to him. He then walked over to us. "Oh, I'm just helping the reconstruction of this place. I'm not going to rest until this city, and neighboring counties, are completely repaired. It's my job as a leader."

"Builderman, do you have the...whatchamacallit...oh, the Bloximeter 1520 or other outdated equipment?" Voyager15 asked. Builderman gave us a puzzled look. "There are other newer models on the market, why do you want them?"

"Do you any know any other modern computer that can read disks?"

"Wait, what do you mean? Disks went outdated when Blox-Bytes were invented, and that was years ago."

"Well then, I have a little surprise for you."

Voyager15 whipped out the disk, in its protective casing. "We found this attached to an SOS Space Probe that crash landed near my fort. We think this may lead somewhere, but modern computers can't read this whatsoever. We even tried about two hours ago, but that failed."

"Ok, then. Let's go," Builderman said.

At Builderman's office in the Town Hall, Builderman was sifting through a room full of old electronics. He then pulled out a 2 inch thick piece of equipment, dust flying everywhere when he did so. "Ah, hah! Found it!" he said, waving it in the air before bringing it to us. "It might be a little hard to use, it takes some time to boot up." he said excitedly to us. He then plugged in the charger. The laptop turned on instantly. The loading screen turned on, slowly booting up. That was when the desktop showed up. I then injected the disk. A tab, the same when you put a flash drive in a modern laptop. The only difference was the color shades, and the size of the tab. "Ok, lets go to _EXAMINE INFO_," I said. Voyager15 opened that up. A video from the file popped up. There was a picture of a planet from space, a blue and green one. It seemed peaceful, until a huge seemingly dangerous warship swiped passed the screen. Three more confronted it. They heard explosions. Pieces of rubble flew everywhere. We then heard voices. _"We lost the fifth gunner!" "Captain's dead, get the co-pilot!" "Jool's forces are moving on!" "Retreat! We can't afford any more ships!"_ That was when the screen turned static. The video closed up by itself. They saw another file, and opened that one up. Two pictures popped up. One of them was a picture of the star map. One particular one, a very dim one, was circled. Three crude letters, SOS, was written down on the map. The other one was a letter. It was dated in a different language, but the letter was in Roblese*****, or Minecraftian******. "Voyger10, can you read this? My eyes aren't in the best condition," Voyager15 said. I then started reading. "Dear Other World Beings..."

_By the time you receive this message, my home planet, and many others, will most likely be taken over, if not destroyed. If by chance we are still fighting and alive, and if you do have the technology to reach or contact us, please try to help us in our conflict. Before I tell you why, I will tell you when. Basically, in this world the disk you found was created, there is a conflict between four planets and one superpower. The four planets are Duna, Kerbin, Eve, and Moho. We're fighting the superpower Jool, a gas giant planet with 4 moons. They're in a power grab, trying to take over the surrounding dwarf planets, Eeloo and Dres. We lost Dres to Jool already, and we are trying to protect Eeloo. This message, if you're reading it, is our only hope. Our forces are deprived, our planets heavily dented. We are in Kerthane shortages and the leaders are starting to get desperate. So, if you can help, please do so. You, if you can, have the power to change out fate. So long as we live..._

_-Jebediah Kerman, leader of the Kerbal Space Center_

* * *

><p><strong>*Roblese is the Robloxian's word for English<strong>

****Minecraftian is the Minecrafter's word for English**

**Ok, this is a good chapter here! If you are wondering, my brother (in real life and in this story) is a tech savvy. So if you press the wrong button on the computer, he would go insane.**

**...Not really, but i wish XD**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 3-Getting to Space

**Voyager15**

"Ok, I _only_ understood about 1/10th of this..." I said, dumbstruck. TheVoyger1234 explained to me,"So, there are two sides, four planets, 2 dwarf planets. The other side, a "gas giant", whatever that is, goes for a power grab. This is basically a more "modern" version of the SOS message in the bottle. Though, if we do want to help them, how will we get there, first of all? I mean, Roblox tech is advancing every day but Robloxians only went to space once." Builderman looked at the screen thoughtfully. He then said,"We'll need to build a ship. We perfected interstellar-capable technology years ago;although we aren't the best rocketeers it's worth a shot. Once we get a comms with the space exploration team going to that world, we can build a portal to there. It's kinda risky though. If you aren't killed by decompression, debris collision, electronic failure, or engine malfunction those "aliens" will most likely shoot the blocks outta you."

"Ah, don't fret too much, Builderman." My younger brother reassured. "We can contact them before we meet them. I mean, how hard can ship building be?"

**Easier. Said. Than. Done.**

_A few hours later..._

When Builderman announced the shipbuilding to the public, most didn't get it. Everyone hammered him with questions before saying "Settle down, I'm going to explain it all in a minute." Soon he explained everything. The fallen probe. The strange disk. The message and video. After he announced that he decided they will help them, I head roars of disapproval among the gathered Robloxians and Minecrafters: "Why do we have to help a world we even never heard of?!" "This is utterly stupid and a waste of resources!" "Builderman, yer nutz!" "What da heck!" Builderman waited for the crowd to quiet down. But they just got louder. And more insulting. "What's the point, idiot!" "Robloxians are Robloxians! Not world travelers!" "Stupid Robloxian leader!" That was when Builderman calmly said into the microphone,"Enough." Awkward silence filled the assembly. "Now, I understand your doubts. However, we will help them, whether you like it or not. Now, if you want to be part of this, you fill in this document, sign it, and all that. Who wants to be the crew of this vessel?" No one moved. "Ok, then. Who wants to help build it?" Everyone, except me, said "Yes" simultaneously. "Ok, then. The documents are in the town hall if-" everyone took off. "What a rude group," Builderman retorted.

Work on the first few hours of the ship went by pretty fast. It was planned to be about 100 meters long, 50 meters wide, and 20 meters tall. About a quarter of it was already completed. "Make sure you don't drop that obsidian plating!" a worker said, hammering on a sheet of metal. "Oh, and don't forget, it's supposed to be airtight!" A few large retracted solar panels were attached to the side. "Don't forget to extend these later for testing," Builderman said.

"C'mon Aquabreez! It'll be fun!" I tried to convince him to go on the mission with me and the group. DarkHydra, Sonjey15, Eva, TheVoyger1234, SB8973, Scorpion Empire, Jetman117, and a variety of others were with them. "Nope," Aquabreez said. "Nothing is worst than dying in space, I'm not going," he said, arms folded. That was when I said, with a wild smile,"Let's go now, or you get free hugs." He hated hugs. "Alright, alright. I'm going. But don't blame me if you are the first to be killed in crossfire by me."

The day has come. The ship, along with the crew, are going to space. We were in the ship, in the cockpit. "_Engine ignition in 10...9...8...7..._" A few Robloxians waved goodbye. "_5...4...3..._" The Main engines turned on. "_1...LIFTOFF!_" The Solid Rocket Boosters awakened suddenly. With a jolt, the ship started to move forward. We could see the launch tower seem to move down. I looked outside. The buildings were getting smaller and smaller. Soon, I could see the ocean that borders the west of Roblox. I could see other cities, small bumps and bright colors in contrast to Roblox's light yellow desert sands. We were getting further away. I then could see Minecraft~a large lush, green piece of territory in the wasteland of emptiness. "SRBs at 10% fuel, main engines on full throttle," TheVoyger1234 said. He seemed to be enjoying this. The sky became blacker and blacker, until it was solid black. Small spots of light were peppering the sky;it almost looked like seeing a crowd of Robloxians and Minecrafters from above. "We are out of the planet's atmosphere;ejecting SRBs,"Voyger10 said. "My goodness, this is beautiful," Eva said. "I don't think disagreeing is a very good idea right now, so just say I agree," Aquabreez said.

Inside the cargo bay of the ship, three uninvited passengers were hiding out. "Legoninja, you sure this is a good idea?" Midnightstar asked. Legoninja replied,"It's too late to turn back now. Let's make the most outta this time."

"Good thing this ship's not zero gravity. I'm not so good at fighting in these conditions,"Swordmaster said. "_Ah_, well. Let's just wait...

* * *

><p><strong>Now in space! OMG! SO EXCITING!<strong>

**Yes, I can't wait to write the next chapter too! I (hope) next chapter will be longer!**

**_(Smart people don't give release dates :P)_**


	6. Chapter 4-Strange Dreams & Bad Meetings

**TheVoyger1234**

Man, this ship had more systems than I thought! Radar, weapons, auto-fixing systems, regenerating armor, and the latest software! That was when Voyager15 woke me out of my daze. "C'mon. Turn on warp drive," he said impatiently. I then enabled the Anti-Matter engine. "Put on your seat belts, this is going to get rough!" I said. I then throttled up to 100%. There was a huge jolt, even stronger than the one at launch. Aquabreez was launched to the back wall. "I regretted every single word I said-" he screamed out before smashing face first into the wall. "Ooooh, I bet that left an imprint..." Dounut211 said. We all looked at him. "Wait...how did you get here?" Darkhydra asked

"Just the same way you all got here.

"There must be something seriously wrong with you, Dounut..."

Dounut211 then gave Darkhydra a piercing look. "Just be lucky I don't have my crowbar here with me..."

I looked at the speedometer. Systems going well so far. "We're at 99.99% the speed of light. We'll arrive there in one week," I said. "Deflector shield is on. So far nothing hit us so far, luckily. Hope it doesn't shut down on us." I watched Scorpion Empire and Sonjey15 playing in a game of chess. I snickered. Apparently Scorpion Empire challenged Sonjey to a mach. I still don't know how he did it though. What I saw made it obvious. "Sonjey, why you playing chess?" I asked. He responded,"He challenged me. When I said no, he insisted on only using _pawns_. He's pretty good player, though." It seemed calm here, for now. I was waiting for something to go wrong, maybe a broken valve, or chipped window. I then yawned. "Ah, I think this is enough for today," I said, turning on the autopilot. "Guys, wake me up when something bad's happening. I'm gonna take a nap." I slept on an empty chair nearby.

_I was walking down an alleyway I presumed was in the city Robloxia. Shattered glass and cracked bricks laid everywhere. I then went out in the light. What I saw shocked me. Burnt buildings. Crumbling skyscrapers. Craters in the ground. I even saw destroyed Robloxian tanks around me. Green toxic-looking clouds was hiding the sun. I then noticed the sky was toxic red. It wasn't even the evening yet. I then saw a strange entity. _The_ strange entity. It was like a ghost, except it looked like it was made of computer chips. Wires hung out from its 'head', making it look like hair. "You see? The fate of Roblox is this. Nothing will be left. All Robloxians dead, from their own country" that strange 'creature' said. I then said,"You know what? I'm getting sick of you. I don't know what you are, heck, I don't even know where you came from. But I'm smart enough to know you are some type of evil."_

_"I will always haunt you until the end of your days, and even after that._

_I took out my tech sword. The razor blades on it activated. "Every month, I have to go through this. Every month, I risk being destroyed. Every month, I banish you, only to have you come back. Is this what we want?" I asked, trying to control my frustration. "This is starting to get ridiculous. You never give up. You always come back. What motivates you?" I asked seriously. That entity didn't respond. "Ok, then. See you in a month." I then fired three razors at it. They stuck into the monster, embedding into the armor. "I will come back..." it said, before vaporizing into dust._

I woke up, startled. Phew, it was just a dream. The chess set nearby lay, the game seemed completed. I then looked at the board. "Hm, looks like Scorpion Empire won," I said. "Hey, Voyager15! Where you, bro?" I shouted out. No response. I then looked in another room. Voyager was doing something on a computer. "Hey, what are you doing?" I asked, looking over his shoulder. He then replied,"Writing about what will happen to us next.

"Dude, don't break the fourth wall."

"Don't worry;I won't tell the readers what happens next."

"Ah, now you really broke it."

"Don't worry, I can fix it."

"You say that for everything..."

"Hey, don't bump into me, if I type one single wrong word it will create time paradoxes."

"Says the person that broke the fourth wall."

"It wasn't important anyway."

I sighed and left my brother to write his story. I then went over to the ship controls. What I saw startled me. "What the heck...!" I said. I overestimated our trip. Apparently i is going to take only one day to reach the solar system. We were about five minutes away. I then said,"Man, one day overestimating will kill you, Voyger10..." I said to myself. I then started slowing the ship down. "You know what," I said. I turned off the Anti-Matter engine, and then turned on the primary engines. "Ok, we're almost there..." I said excitedly. "Almost there..."

When I saw a huge green planet, with green, swirling surface features (I presumed it was a gas giant), I was marveled by its beauty. "Yahoo! We made it! Yay!" I said out loud. "We made what?" Aquabreez asked groggily, stepping into the room. He then saw the planet through the window. That was when he lit up. "OH MY GOSH WE'RE ACTUALLY HERE I CAN'T BELIVE IT WHO DO YOU THINK WE'LL MEET..." I left Aquabreez with his gibberish. Soon, I called everyone on the ship into the cockpit. "My goodness, first Robloxians and Minecrafters to be in another solar system!" Sonjey15 said. "Yes, this is a day of success!" SB said. Jetman then said,"Ah, such worlds. They just wait, ready to be explored." Scorpion Empire was not shocked or awed. He then said,"This place gives me insecure feelings. I'm waiting for it to happen..." I saw a huge ship in the distance, then I heard from our contact radio,"_**Surrender and identify yourselves, or we will attack.**_"

* * *

><strong>Man, IOS 8 gave me a hard time sending this up! Well, hope this chapter is good!<strong>

**FOURTH WALL BREAKING IMMINENT.**


	7. Chapter 5-Escort into Hostile Territory

**Darkhydra**

"You know what," I said, staring at the enemy ships in distaste. "This is getting on my nerves." I saw TheVoygerr1234 grab the radio, but Voyager15 then said,"No, don't respond. Better off to die in combat than become prisoners." And that was when I said,"Do we even have defenses on this thing?"

"Yes, we have railguns. Gunpowder doesn't work in space, that was tested years ago."

"Screw railguns. I'm just gonna use my powers."

I then went over to one of the railgun turrets. I then loaded an electromagnetic energy attack from my hands in the gun of the turret. "Ok, bye bye ships," I said evilly. That was when I pressed the "_fire_" button. First, a flash of blue light seem to hit an enemy ship. And then, that ship exploded, sending rubble everywhere. "Ok, you're our death," Jetman calmly remarked. Those ships aimed at us, and then oversized missiles hit our port and stern. "Oh, nuts!" TheVoyger1234 said. "Shield three and five are down! Everyone, grab a weapon! We are officially in combat stage!" Everyone on the ship manned the turrets and railgun machine guns. We then all open fire. All types of shells, from steel Armor-Penetrating to High-Explosive collided with the enemy ships. A few of them exploded. "What do they build their ships out of? Paper?" Sonjey joked. They then saw a few more enemy fighters. "They're calling in reinforcements," I said to himself. "Protecting that one huge ship...almost like its the mothership...wait... the mothership?" I then shouted out,"Aim for the big ship! It's their mothership!" The second I said that, they all followed what I said. A few seconds later, the Mothership was reduced to space junk. "We won the battle!" Eva exclaimed.

"Don't celebrate too early, we must head out towards the inner planets," I replied. "We're only safe there;I bet this is only one of the many battles we'll fight."

"Affirmative, Darkhydra," Voyger10 said to me. He then turned the ship back on. "For now, keep the defense turrets on. We don't know what we might encounter..."

We were about near the red planet, from what Voyager15 said. "We'll wait there for an escort, if they aren't hostile," Voyager15 said earlier. I now could see the huge planet. What I presumed was ice (or snow) covered the poles and extended out for what seemed to be hundreds of miles. The fiery red soil was riddled with huge craters. "Man the turrets!" I said. I then asked TheVoyger1234,"Scan the surrounding areas. Make sure there aren't any enemy ships." TheVoyger1234 then looked at the radar. "Enemy ships, straight ahead," he said.

"Ok, we are in a rendezvous with a fleet of five ships. Arm the weapons,"Jet said. "But don't fire unless they attack." In the distance we saw five medium-sized ships. Cylindrical parts attached to solar panels adorned the ship. However, they were far from "battle-ready" condition. Parts of the ships looked as if they were blasted off. Some of the solar panels and antennas were bent or broken. One of them even had downed engines, being pushed by a support vehicle. That was when TheVoyger1234 radioed to the other fleets,"Hold your fire, we're here to help." It seemed as if the other fleet was not listening, and they all fired their weapons. Missiles hit the ship's armor and shields, doing minor damage. Voyger10 then radioed to them,"This is another warning: Cease fire and we'll negotiate." Three more missiles flew dangerously close by the engines. That was when I fired my turret at one of their ships, blowing off a good portion of their armor and fuel tanks off. "This is your last warning, I repeat cease fire or we will attack," Voyger10 said one more time. Our assaulters stopped firing at us. They then radioed back,"Affirmative, however as this is Dunanian aerospace, we will escort you."

"Alright, as long as you don't fly us into the sun."

We heard a chuckle from the other end. "Haha, sir, it's called Kerbol, not the sun. And no, we won't throw you into Kerbol unless you have been bad. I'm assuming you got the SOS space probe? Or did you stumble here by mistake?"

"It nearly caused a riot;you should be lucky we're here at all."

"Ah, hah...very funny," whoever on the other end said sarcastically.

We followed the fleet of ships. They were headed away from the red planet. I then grabbed the radio and said,"Where are you taking us?"

"Ah, don't worry about that," they responded. We followed them for about an hour before we saw a speck in the distance. "Hm, is that a planet over there?" Scorpion Empire asked. That was when we saw a distant structure~what we presumed was a space station. "They're telling us to dock to them,"TheVoyger1234 said. "Should we?"

"I don't know, Voyger. This seems fishy but we won't get anywhere complaining."

Our ship then attached itself to the space station. The airlock that was attached to the station's other airlock was ready to open. "Everyone, grab a weapon. I'm not taking any chances,"I said. TheVoyger1234 then grabbed the lever that opened the airlock. Everyone waited, tense. The airlock opened. And they were met with a hail of gunfire.

* * *

><strong>This world ain't the friendliest, eh? Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	8. Story Hiatus

**So guys, I'm going on a break for ****Interstellar Arrows**** right now, I'm still trying to find the inspiration to write it. I'm not quitting, as long as my good friends bug me every day (no, don't send me 200 PM's XD). After this hiatus expect MASSIVE updates, ok? Maybe 1 chapter per day, no more or less. Though, I don't have a fixed date for the hiatus end, it might be someday this year (2014).**

_**(Man, it's 7:30 already and I haven't completed my math homework yet...)**_


End file.
